You Can Always Make Me Smile
by ChibiKyuubi312
Summary: "...I'm just blessed with these looks!" MasaomixOC. Fluff.  I'm not good at summaries...  R&R please!


**I should seriously be working on other stories! But...this was in my head and it's been eating some of my brain. So...here. Enjoy this...fluffy one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Masaomi Kida or anything that is related to Durarara!. I only own Isahi. If I did own Durarara! things wouldn't be how they are between some characters...-coughShizayacough-**

* * *

><p>I was always quiet in my class. In fact, I practically never spoke. I guess it was because I used to be teased in my previous school because I was half American. Luckily, I didn't exactly speak English. Truth be told, I didn't really know any. Only a few words and a few sentences.<p>

I stood at my desk, staring out the window instead of finishing putting my books in my bag. I watched the clouds float across the sky. "I wonder what that would be like..."

"Wonder what, what would be like?" I heard.

I jumped at the sound of the voice. I hit my knees on my desk. "Ow..." I groaned.

"Are you okay?" Masaomi Kida asked, "Or do you need a kiss to make it better?"

'Arrogant much?' I thought.

"No, I don't need any help from you." I muttered. "Nothing can help me anymore..."

I saw him lean against my desk and grab one of my notebooks. He flipped through it and I realized that was the one with my drawings in them. I blushed and tried to snatch it away from him. He held it out of reach and continued to flip the pages. "Give that back!"

"These are really good." He said, flipping another page.

My blush deepened when he got to one of the pictures. He closed it and handed it back to me. "Very cute."

"Sh-shut up." I stated, avoiding eye contact. I put the notebook in my bag and picked it up.

"Personally, I like the picture."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you would, Kida-kun."

"Truly, I find it flattering that you'd draw me." He grinned, putting his hands behind his head, "Are you attracted to me?"

I shook my head. "Not at all."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, "Normally when a girl does something like this, it means she likes him."

I glared at him, "Shut it, Kida-kun."

He moved so that I was trapped against my desk. "You're something else, Kadimoshi-chan."

"You're now realizing this? We've had a class together for quite a few years now." I said, looking at my hands, "Now, if you would be so kind as to move so I could go home."

He smirked, and leaned against the other desk. "Why is it I can't break through your barrier? Obviously I'm irresistible, but you can't seem let that sink in."

"You're really full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Of course not!" He said, "I'm just blessed with these looks!"

He struck a pose and I couldn't help but laugh at him. "You've never cease to make me smile."

"It's all because of my looks." He stated.

I shook my head, "No, not that. It's because of the way you act around people. You're really funny. Whenever I feel down, you come along and make me smile."

He put three fingers under my chin and had me look him in the eye. "I like you better when you smile. You're prettier."

I blushed, "Y-you think so...?"

"Well, you looked nice before, but when you smile...I can't help but stare at you."

My blush got deeper and I looked down, "You don't mean that..."

"Yes I do."

"No, Kida-kun, you don't."

"Then, tell me something. Why can't I go a day without seeing your face in my head? Why is it I can't help but look at you every single day?" He asked, leaning against the other desk again.

I felt like hitting him in the face with a sack of bricks right there.* I glared at him as I straightened my back. "Do you know what I have to say to you right now?"

"What?" He warily asked.

Apparently he thought I was going to hit him. Instead, I got really close to him and then lightly laid a kiss on his lips. I noticed a deep blush on his cheeks. "Uh..."

"Sorry...I probably shouldn't have done that..."

He put a hand on my cheeks and kissed me. "It's alright, Isahi."

I blushed a little. He never called me by my first name. I smiled a little, and then heard him whisper, "I love you..."

He lightly kissed me again. Then, I heard someone clear their throat behind us. "Eh...Am I interrupting something, Masaomi?"

"Nope." He said, putting his hands behind his head. He winked at me and walked off.

I took my notebook out of my bag. A slip of paper fell out. I laughed when I read it. "Goofball..."

_Isahi Kadimoshi,_

_Will you go out with me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright...there. You've read your fill of this...thing that I'll probably never look at again...XD<strong>

***Hitting someone in the face with a sack of bricks is what I say all the time. Seriously. Unfortunantly, I don't own a sack of bricks.**


End file.
